Go City!: World's Most Wanted
''Go City!: World's Most Wanted ''is a 2017 American 3D flash-animated adventure comedy film produced by JeremyWorks Studios for 20th Century Fox. It was directed by Jeremy Carpenter, Mark Dindal and David Silverman from a screenplay by Phil Johnston and Seth Green. It is the sequel to 2014's Go City!, and takes place two years after the first film. It focuses on Jax gets framed for robbing a famous emerald, so he must team up with his group, as well as a young police girl named Vivian. Go City!: World's Most Wanted ''was released in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D on July 7, 2017. It was an immediate critical and commercial success, earning over $964 million worldwide on its $88 million budget, making it the highest-grossing animated film of 2017. A third film, titled ''Go City!: Epic Mayhem, is scheduled to be released on August 7, 2020. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Dave Franco as Jax Razz, a 16-year-old teenage boy * Josh Gad as Cameron Husk, Jax's best friend and sidekick * James Arnold Taylor as Calvin Katz, one of Jax's friends * Andy Samberg as Tyrone, one of Jax's friends * Hayden Panettiere as Gianna Landers, a beautiful girl who is Jax's love interest * Jenny Slate as Mireya, one of Jax and Gianna's friends * Chloë Grace Moretz as Amira, one of Jax and Gianna's friends * Anna Kendrick as Dahlia Razz, Jax's sister * Isla Fisher as Vivian, a young police girl who team up with Jax and his gang. * Elizabeth Olsen as Carrie Blackheart, the leader of an international jewel thief organization who frames Jax of stealing an emerald. * Peter Dinklage as Agent Cop, a delusional FBI agent who is out to take down Jax. Coming soon! Production In July 2014, at the time of the release of Go City!, JeremyWorks CEO and chairman Jeremy Carpenter confirmed that a sequel was in the works, tentatively scheduled for a summer 2017 release. More coming soon! Music Main article: Go City!: World's Most Wanted/Soundtrack The film's score was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh, who replaced Heitor Pereira and Michael Giacchino from the second and third films due to Pereira being busy with Despicable Me 3 and Giacchino being busy with other projects. Release 20th Century Fox released the film widely in the United States on July 7, 2017, in the United Kingdom on June 16, 2017, and in Australia on June 23, 2017. The film was shown alongside Feeling Loved?, a short film directed by Scott Young. Marketing The film's teaser trailer was released in May 29, 2016, and was later attached to Objects: Insanity Mayhem, Music Magic Remix, Finding Dory, The BFG, The Secret Life of Pets, Ghostbusters, Ice Age: Collision Course, Kubo and the Two Strings, and Storks. The film's first official trailer was released in October 20, 2016, and was later attached to Two Teenage Ghost, Trolls, Moana, Alternate Reality Forever,'' Sing'', and Monster Trucks. The second theatrical trailer was released on February 10, 2017, and was shown before The Lego Batman Movie, Beauty and the Beast, Power Rangers, The Boss Baby, Smurfs: The Lost Village, Kathy and Me, Virtual Journey: Next Dimensions, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Cars 3 and Despicable Me 3. TV spots aired between May 13 and June 7 of 2017. The film was backed by a large marketing campaign, with various merchandise becoming available throughout 2007. A video game based on the film was released for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows. Home media Go City!: World's Most Wanted ''was released on digital and Movies Anywhere on September 12, 2017 and on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on October 3, 2017. In addition to the short ''Feeling Loved?, the releases also include three new animated short films: Blasting from the Past, Cops, Robs, and Chase, and Cool Side or Wild Side. The 3D Blu-ray of this film was released in select international markets (including the UK). Reception Coming soon! Sequel Main article: Go City!: Epic Mayhem Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films